


Triptych

by rubyyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyyong/pseuds/rubyyong
Summary: Johnny was what you had always hoped for in a partner. He was protecting and loving and oozed passion into everything that he did. Then there was Lucas, who was the breath of fresh air you needed. Talented and curious and beautifully naive. When you come to the conclusion that you can’t live without either man, the treacherous combination transitions so naturally into a trinity that you’re left in awe.





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dom!Johnny + Switch!Lucas + Sub!Reader. Profanities, mentions of homophobia and discrimination, descriptive smut; penetrative - protected + unprotected sex, oral sex; female/male receiving + boy x boy, hand-job, cum-play, orgasm denial, over-stimulation, asphyxiation & light bondage play.

Throughout your life you had always thought of yourself as a a half, trying to find the other part of you. Only to be hit with the rude realisation that you a mere third the whole time.

You undress slowly, electricity flowing through your veins at the giddy thought of finally being with both of your loves at once.

Three months into your experimental tryst and you had yet to be with both boys at once, always the three of you bouncing off to each other’s apartments in duos due to your clashing schedules. Johnny worked late nights and you, early mornings. Lucas was the very willing middle man you both took turns in sharing.

You unbutton your jeans and kick them off with a little giggle that paints a smile on both boys faces, where they’re seated on the bed before you. Peeling the shirt from your body next.

Johnny grabs at your hips and pulls you onto his lap, sweeping your hair back off your face as he stares up at you.

“Look at her, absolutely beautiful,” he gushes softly, looking briefly to Lucas as his hands graze over your soft curves, stopping briefly at the lacy blue underwear your body possesses.

You giggle when Lucas agrees, “Fucking stunning.” You hum happily at the shower of compliments, drowning in their outpouring of shared love.

You press your lips to Johnny’s, relishing in the buxom flesh and letting out a soft hum when your tongues meet. Lucas reaches a hand out to sweep your hair back, his fingers scratching against your scalp. Smiling as you let out a breath in satisfaction.

You lower your crotch to Johnny’s, the thin material of your lacy underwear allowing you to feel the hardness his jeans cover. You moan softly at the sensation, the harsh material rubbing against your clit as you move your hips slowly.

You open your eyes as you feel another pair of hands over yours, leaving Johnny’s mouth as Lucas slides in beside you. He had discarded of his shirt while you were kissing, the golden skin of his toned chest now bare.

You watch as Johnny’s gaze moves from yours to Lucas’. Their lips locking in a harsh, impatient mix of teeth and tongue, deep grunts of satisfaction falling from the younger boy’s lips.

You’re breathless at the sight, the image of your boyfriends kissing feverishly driving you to feed the hunger lit, deep in your belly. You drop your head to Johnny’s shoulder, panting softly into his ear as you hear him let out a stretched out groan, muffled by Lucas’ lips.

With his lips still connected to his boyfriend’s, Johnny’s hand moves from your hip to your panties, stroking a thumb admiringly over the fabric before sliding a hand into the rough material.

You whine out, your body jolting as the pads of his fingers come into contact with your sensitive clit. You watch through hooded eyes as Lucas pulls away, watching in awe as Johnny’s fingers move, hidden underneath the thin material.  
“Mm,” you moan, squirming in his lap.

“Princess,” he calls for your attention and you lift your head, eyes glassy as you gaze back at him, “I want to watch you fuck Lucas,” he drawls, pressing his lips to the hot skin above your chest.

“She doesn’t fuck me, I fuck her,” the younger boy corrects, already tugging his belt off.

Johnny scoffs teasingly, unbelieving of the statement. “Show me.”

You whine, impatient with their nonsense chatter as you grind onto Johnny’s incessant fingers. He pulls them out at this point, leaving you dripping and hot and annoyed as your pleasure is denied. He presses his soaked fingers into the flesh of your hip as he quite literally passes you to Lucas, positioning himself to sit against the headboard.

Lucas lays you beneath him, side ways to where Johnny is sat. Pressing his lips to yours briefly before trailing them downwards. Soft and wet across your chest as he slides your bra off, warm down the dip of your belly and along the hem of your underwear.

“No”, you pant, “Just fuck me, please,” you beg.

Lucas smiles brightly at this, scrambling to shove his underwear down his broad thighs as you peel your underwear off, writhing impatiently as he looks around for a condom. Your insides are clenched around an unsatisfying emptiness, whining as Lucas swears under his breath at the lack of protection.

“Johnny,” you whine as you bunch up your duvet in your hands, begging for someone to touch you, if not Lucas.

Johnny’s lips curl against his teeth in a sadistic smirk, tilting his head as he watches your chest heave with over-dramatic pants. “Patience, princess,” he drawls, pulling a condom out from his pocket, tossing it onto the mattress toward Lucas.

“I’m glad one of us was prepared,” Lucas mutters as he roll the latex onto his length. The image as you watch between your legs is sinful, worsening the constant wetness pooling between your thighs.

You keen when he presses the head of his thick cock at your entrance, biting your lip as he slowly fills you up. You’re breathless as he hits the end of your sheath, the delicious stretch he always brings causing you to roll your hips.

“Fuck”, he curses, dropping his head forward between his shoulders, “You’re so tight for me babe,” he moans, voice strained. He buries his face in the warmth of the crook of your neck, panting hotly against your skin as he begins moving his hips. Your face heats up, moaning softly as he steadily pumps his hips, the constant loop of pleasure satisfying the ache in your abdomen.

Your head falls to the side, your eyes hooded as he grinds his hips desperately into you. You catch eyes with Johnny who grins at the contact, your eyebrows furrowing as Lucas speeds his thrusts. Your back arches, your hardened nipples pressed against his glistening skin as you relish in the new-found pleasure his change of pace brings.

Your nails are pressed deep into the skin of his back and he groans loudly against your ear in response. Lifting himself up onto his knees as he rolls his hips, holding his frame over your torso with two hands pressed deep into the mattress.

Johnny watches the two of you with immense curiosity, with him you were so vocal, so open and begging for him. With Lucas you were more subdued, you just laid there and accepted the quite plain, vanilla sex. Johnny was used to you grappling at his wrist, begging for him to wrap it around your throat, pleading to have him go faster, harder, deeper.

Johnny was amused by the ambivalence he felt.

“Lucas,” you pant, eyes watching him watch you. He knows the look, he knows the tone of your voice when you’re about to fall apart, so he puts his back into it. Harshening his thrusts as you keen, wantonly beneath him.

Your head falls back, mouth gaped as a string of soft moans fall from your lips, his thrusts jarring your voice. His moans intensify, your appreciation for how vocal he was, shown in a blissful hum.

Heavy drops of sweat drip down onto his forehead from his hairline, until his skin is glistening and golden in the soft glow cast by your bedside lamp. He’s breathtakingly gorgeous above you, his jaw clenched, eyes focused and lips tight as he concentrates on keeping his rapid pace.

Your pants intensify, growing in pitch and volume as you fall apart. Digging your nails into his forearms as you cum, arched beneath him.

He moans, whines almost as he feels you pulse around him. “Fuck,” he hisses, your walls fluttering rapidly around him, almost begging him to cum. He gasps, stilling his hips deep inside of you as he follows, cumming with an elongated hum during which his voice wavers.

You relish in the way he bares his teeth, clenched tight as he screws his eyes shut. He always looked so beautiful when he fell apart.

He collapses onto your chest, the soft brush of your fingers through his sweaty hair is one he welcomes as he catches his breath.

Lucas twitches slightly at the soft fingers trailing up and along the heated skin of his back, Johnny’s presence making itself known amongst your shared afterglow.

“Beautiful, just beautiful”, Johnny drawls, “What a show.”

You let out a breath as Lucas pulls out, discarding of his condom in the small bin beside your bed that usually held nothing more interesting than a few tissues. You watch as he snuggles into the mountain of pillows against your headboard, his blinks slowing as he hugs one of your plush pillows.

He always loved to fall asleep immediately after sex, said it was the best way to get a full night’s sleep.

Johnny moves to him, sweeping his hair out of his face sweetly as he presses a lingering kiss to the younger boy’s forehead. “So pretty,” he coos.

A disapproving sound falls from Lucas’ lips as he lifts his gaze to Johnny’s, “I’m not pretty,” he protests.

Johnny snickers at this, placing his index finger under his chin to lift his gaze, “Pretty”, he repeats, “How can someone so pretty, fuck like such an animal?” He says above a whisper.

“Johnny,” you whine impatiently. You were completely turned on by the sight of your boyfriends caught in a concoction of teasing and flirting respectively, but the burning in your belly as a result of your want for Johnny was relentless.  
Johnny manages to pull himself from Lucas’ dark eyes, blown out and focused on the older boy’s lips.

He turns his gaze to where you are, your hands balled into fists and pressed against your bent up thighs, eyebrows furrowed at the lack of attention. “Princess,” he warns, “Don’t start getting an attitude.”

You huff, rolling your head away from the sight to stare up at the ceiling instead. Johnny presses his lips to Lucas’, a wet kiss that has the younger boy breathless from it’s softness. Johnny pulls back, pecks his lips once more before brushing along them with his own. “Watch this,” he whispers with a small smirk.

Lucas situates himself to sit up, afraid of falling asleep in the middle of what he liked to think of as your two halves uniting into a trinity.

When Johnny turns to you, all hopes of controlling your attitude are out the window. You had been sat there waiting with half an orgasm built up, only for it to rapidly fade away at the lack of physical attention.

“Y/N,” Johnny breathes lovingly as he moves up your body, his legs on either side of yours as he noses along one of the veins along your neck. “Can you go again?”

You melt as he presses his lips to your skin, his teeth nipping at the skin bringing a pinch of pain in which you relish in. When you nod at his words, he hums in approval.

“I mean, you’re going to have to get used to it right?” He says, a smirk tugging at his lips. You bite your lip impatiently, the warmth of his still clothed body pressed against yours. You lift your fingers to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up his chest until he tugs it over his head with vigour.

He tugs his jeans off, the prominent outline of his cock making your belly dip with want. “Please,” you breathe, controlling the tone of your voice as to not sound whiny.

The corners of his lips turn at this, “That desperate?”

“I can’t wait any longer, I need you,” you speak quietly, grasping at his forearms as he holds himself up on his palms.

“What do you want princess? Fingers? Tongue?” You break eye contact, your gaze falling to the curve in his underwear as you’re hyper-aware that Lucas is listening to every word.

“What? You’re not shy to beg in front of Lucas are you?” He teases, watching as you breathe slowly, eyes fixed elsewhere. He leans down, his breath hot against your ear as he whispers, “C'mon, let’s show him how we fuck.”

You groan at his words, your hips lifting as he settles his thighs between them. “You want my cock?” He whispers, only loud enough for you to hear.

You pant softly and nod, enamoured by the gaze his velvet-brown eyes have on yours. He moves to the side of the bed to his jeans, pulling out a condom and tossing it to you as he rids himself of his underwear. You sit up almost immediately, tearing the package open as rolling it onto his hard length as he moves back over to you.

He watches you beneath him, eyes hooded by the way you lean back and spread your legs for him, shifting your hips in anticipation. He juts his hips forward, the head of his cock at your folds as he looks up at you from beneath the few strands of dark hair that have fallen over his eyes.

He thrusts into you with one short snap of his hips, the sensation of being filled so quickly ripping the air from your lungs as you stiffen beneath him. He doesn’t even pause as he starts to roll his hips fluidly. His movements steadily growing in harshness with each thrust.

“Mm,” you moan, wetting your lips as you watch his thick cock fill you over and over, your belly dipping and bulging with each thrust. The slick sounds coming from your wetness turn you on to no end, but paint a small blush across your cheeks out of embarrassment.

You turn your head to face Lucas, the younger boy sitting there with awe-filled eyes as he watches your breasts bounce tantalisingly with each harsh thrust his boyfriend delivers.

“Luc,” you call him over, reaching a hand out. He comes to your side swiftly, lying beside you as you get fucked deeper into the mattress. You keen, your back arching as he reaches a new depth that has you thinking his cock has been permanently printed into your walls.

“Johnny,” you pant, eyes fucked out and glassy as you reach for the hand around your hip. He slaps it away, instead holding your knees as he bends them up and out. You whine out frustratedly, banging your fist against the mattress childishly.

Johnny hides an amused smile, instead sliding his gaze to Lucas’ who’s laid calm and placid beside you. “Lucas”, Johnny calls, his voice jarred from the force of his thrusts, “Choke her.”

Lucas furrows his brows, slightly panicking at the instruction. “Choke? Why?”

You roll your eyes, all apprehensiveness fleeting as you reach for his hand, bringing it to your throat. He hesitantly fits his fingers around your pretty neck, squeezing with the smallest amount of pressure.

“At the sides”, Johnny instructs, “Squeeze at the sides, if you squeeze too hard she’ll pass out.”

Lucas’ eyes widen slightly, but he nods regardless. Putting more pressure on the sides, his thumb digging into the flesh just below your jaw. When your eyes roll back and your lips part, he gasps quietly. Watching curiously as you keen at the pressure around your throat.

Your belly is tight with pleasure, chest heaving as each harsh thrust delivered brings you closer and closer to another sweet release. Johnny gazes upon his lovers beneath him, Lucas’ awe-filled eyes set on the hand tight around your throat. Your eyes shut and head tilted back as you let out strangled moans.

Johnny’s closer to his edge than you probably suspect, the image of you and Lucas fucking had effected him to the point of almost cumming in his jeans.

As he feels his belly tighten he sabotages the build up of your orgasm, brings a slick thumb to rub incessantly at your swollen clit to bring you closer.

You gasp out, a choked sob falling from your lips as you scrunch your nose up, gripping harshly onto the hand around your throat. “Are you gonna cum princess?” Johnny rasps, his hips steadily pumping as he pants heavily, himself.

You hum, keening as your body stiffens. You cum quick and hard, your back arched painfully off of the warm mattress beneath you. Lucas removes his hand quickly, as if he was burnt as he watches, transfixed.

He had never seen such a reaction from you whilst he was with you, you didn’t beg as much, didn’t whine as much, and definitely did not display masochistic tendencies.

Johnny follows, cumming with a deep grunt and sharp thrusts, snapping his hips harshly into you while he comes down. But it’s what he does next surprises Lucas the most.

Johnny tugs his condom off slowly, pinching at the opening as he brings it up over your body. You part your lips, your tongue awaiting as he tips it over, pouring the accumulated cum into your mouth.

Lucas’ sits frozen, his eyes focused on the way you swirl your tongue as the essence drips into your mouth, almost playing with it. Johnny leans forward, gripping your jaw harshly as he speaks, “Swallow.”

You smile as you swallow, a sickening smile that has Lucas’ cock threatening to stir back to life. To say he enjoyed what he considered holding your life in his hand was an understatement, he had never felt so in control, so powerful. He had already begun counting down the moments until it the chance would appear to him again.

You fall asleep in between your two sweethearts after a warm bath, which Johnny had insisted you take instead of falling asleep covered in sweat. Johnny’s warm arm was slung over your waist and yours slung over Lucas’, as you were lulled to sleep by the soft breaths along your shoulder.

A sigh falls from your parted lips as you wake, relishing in the warmth you’re surrounded in. You turn to your side, eyeing the tawny-gold skin of your boyfriend amidst your effort to fully wake.

Lucas was simply adorable in your eyes, younger by a small amount and taller by a large amount. He was incredibly mature for his age, yet still childish in all the right areas.

Little things like knowing the exact amount of water needed to make perfect ramen, but ending up overcooking them anyway. Then came the times when he’d stop people on the street and ask them for the time, but had his phone sitting in his back pocket.

Your reminiscent thoughts are interrupted by the arm slung around your waist as your pulled into your boyfriends chest. You sigh dreamily, Johnny.

Johnny was the gentleman. The head chef who spent all day ordering people around in a harsh tone, but came home to shower you two in love with his sweet, baritone voice. You think your favourite thing about him is the charming lisp he possesses, either that or the buxom pair of lips pressed to your shoulder blade.

“Morning princess,” he rasps sweetly, hot breath fanned across your bare skin. You smile, leaning into his tender touch, “Morning.”

Lucas is the last to wake in the morning, he always is. He grumbles and argues and whines in a raspy voice that shouldn’t be as adorable as it is with the depth it carries.

Johnny gestures to swap places with you to get closer to Lucas, presses warm kisses along his bicep until he’s stirring. Soft sounds of protest slowly dying down as his kisses trail along his neck and up to his swollen cheeks. “Are you going to get up, sweet boy?” Johnny whispers, amused as he watches the younger boy pout, his eyes still shut.

Lucas grumbles, “Can you not touch me right now? My cock is hard and I’m trying to ignore it,” he huffs unashamedly.

Johnny hums in disapproval, “Why ignore it? Let me handle it,” he drawls. He peels the covers back to revel in Lucas’ still nude figure, admiring the delicious curve of his ass as he’s laid face down. He pushes his hand under his abdomen, the younger boy lifting his hips as Johnny fits his hand under his cock, the sigh of relief Lucas lets out fluttering across Johnny’s cheeks. You yawn beside them, still not fully awake as you watch on.

“Fuck my hand,” Johnny instructs in a tone of voice one would never dare disobey.

Lucas doesn’t utter a word in response, simply starts rutting his hips into the hand pressed flat to the mattress. The warmth that Johnny’s palm provides makes Lucas’ head swirl with each movement, his face is flushed and hot and he’s only just started moving.

You watch over Johnny’s shoulder, a lip between your teeth as you take in the beautiful sight. Johnny and Lucas facing each other, the boy writhing in pleasure with his eyes shut, still riddled with sleep.

Lucas’ hands come to grasp at the pillow beneath his head, a small crease between his brows as he groans with each movement of his hips. Johnny wets his lips at the sticky wetness slowly spreading over his palm, he’s close and he knows it.

Lucas’ groans grow in volume as he approaches his high, his hips bucking wildly to chase the friction against his sensitive cock. The bed shakes beneath you with the strength of his movements, waking you up a little more with each tremor.

He turns his head, burying it into the pillow as he cums all over Johnny’s hand, the thick wetness spilling over onto your sheets. You moan softly at the sight, and Johnny turns his gaze to yours. If he had thought watching Lucas made him thirsty, you clarified that he was absolutely parched.

Johnny slides his hand up Lucas’ abdomen, smearing the sticky cum along his belly as he protests into the pillow. He aims his gaze with furrowed brows, annoyed features.

“That’s fuckin’ gross,” he complains.

Johnny smirks, amused. “Go clean yourself up, we’re not done, princess needs to be taken care of,” he insists, watching the younger boy heave himself off the bed as he leaves the room.

When Johnny turns to you, your appearance is as if you’re going to faint if you’re not touched immediately. You scramble to him, sling your arms around his neck and press your body to his as you kiss him, full on the lips.

He grunts into your mouth, the harshness of your kiss telling him all he needs to know as he feels your wetness pressed to his thigh. You moan softly into his mouth, desperate and crazy with arousal.

You think last night had something to do with the way you all woke, dazed and aroused. The passion poured between the three of you had likely kept you all subconsciously fixed to your carnal desires throughout your sleep.

Johnny disconnects his lips from yours, cards his fingers through your hair as he speaks, “Lay down, head off the bed.”

You know what this means as you get into position, hearing the soft padding of footsteps as Lucas re-enters the room, cleaned off.

“Lucas eat that pretty pussy for her, she’s about to pass out,” Johnny jokes, moving to stand before you as you lie on your back, head hanging off the bed. The only way you can deep-throat.

As Johnny spreads his pre-cum over your lips he hisses, wasting no time as he juts his hips forward until his head pops past your wet lips. Lucas moves to you on his knees, spreads your legs by the knees and almost chokes at the sight.

“Oh my God”, he groans, “You’re so fucking wet babe.”

You moan in response, shifting your hips impatiently as Johnny pushes his cock into your mouth completely. The blood rushing to your head does wonders as Lucas’ finally runs his tongue through your slick. Your moans coming out in an incessant loop around Johnny’s cock as he leisurely fucks into your mouth.

You almost choke when Lucas begins suckling on your clit, your belly dipping at the crazed amount of pleasure the action brings. Johnny moans as you constrict around him, coaxing him as you take him down your throat.

Lucas’ tongue rolls through your folds, dips into you briefly before flattening his tongue along the length of you. Your head pounds with the asphyxiation Johnny’s cock brings, the mixture of the two steadily pushing you towards your orgasm.

Lucas hooks his arms around your thighs, buries his face into your cunt as he eats you out with little restraint. A warm hand is flattened to your abdomen to keep you from moving as Johnny pulls out, stroking his cock rapidly over your flattened tongue.

You cum as Lucas gives a harsh suck to your clit, your hands flying down to blindly grip at his hair as you grind your hips on his tongue. Johnny cums quietly, rapid pants spilling from his lips as he spills his cum along your tongue, spreading it over your lips once as he slows his breathing to normal.

Johnny thumbs along your lips to rid of the sticky mess spread along them and Lucas helps you to sit up, running a hand along your hair in an effort to tame the mess. You couldn’t be more in love, your heart assuring you as it skips a beat and a blissful smile takes over your features.

“Gorgeous girl,” Johnny coos, pressing his lips to yours. “I love you, you know.”  
You nod happily, looking to his coffee-brown eyes, “I know, I love you too.” You turn to Lucas, taking his hand, a bright smile painting his features at the gesture, “and you.”

“I love you both”, he smiles as he lets out a chuckle by habit.

Johnny laughs at the half-hearted uttering, leaning forward to grab the younger boy by his jaw. “I love you sweet boy,” he expresses as he squishes his cheeks together. You giggle as Lucas grimaces, pushing the older boys hand away.

“Did you ever notice we have to say ‘I love you‘ six times between us?” You observe, Johnny grins, Lucas laughs.

“That’s pretty hilarious,” he comments, “Can you imagine if we got married? We’d spend half a week exchanging vows.”

You giggle at the younger boys silly joke, realisation hitting you. “Ooh! Speaking of”, you start, “I have a wedding tonight, do you two want to be my dates?” They nod in sync, the immediate agreeance pleasing you immensely.

You eventually make pull yourselves from your lovers quarters and pad over to the kitchen to fill your empty bellies. Johnny is already digging around the fridge as you seat yourself at the kitchen table, but your boyfriend has other plans.

“I want to make breakfast for you,” Lucas complains as he steals the carton of eggs from Johnny’s grip.

Johnny tilts his head as a small smile spreads over his features, “You want to cook for me?”

Lucas nods, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “Y/N will help me,” he syas, pointing a finger to where you’re sat.

You giggle at the mention, coming over to stand beside him. “Will I now?” You ask, slinging an arm around his waist lovingly.

He nods, a charming smile flashed down at you as he reciprocates the action. “You do the eggs, I’ll do the toast,” he mutters above a whisper into your ear.

You grin amusedly, holding back a laugh as you nod. “Go sit down!” You urge, pushing Johnny away from the kitchen as he lets out a string of laughs.

You mutter quiet instructions to Lucas while you prepare your toast, trying to make it seem as though he knows what he’s doing.

He does a pretty good job, he gets two of them perfect. But when he bursts the third yolk upon the cracking of the shell, you exclaim that you had wanted it burst anyway. Soaking up the thankful smile he gave you as you gushed.

When you come over with your plate Johnny parts his lips to comment on your messy egg, but the look you send him has him acting along with you.

Lucas brings the other two plates to the table and grins brightly as he sets Johnny’s in front of him. “Bon A’ppetit!”

Johnny smiles lovingly at the adorable boy, picking up his knife and fork. “It looks delicious,” Johnny nods.

Lucas smiles, “Thanks!”

As you dig in you’re pleasantly surprised by your boyfriend’s culinary efforts. Though you’re not quite sure Johnny would again give up the chance to impress with his cooking skills any time soon.

“It taste good, too,” Johnny nods as he munches along happily. “The toast is perfect,” he mentions, sending you a wink when you lift your gaze to his.

You bask in the comfortable silence, pausing between every few bites to admire the two boys you love before you. The immense love spilling out of your chest, leaving you biting back a constant smile.

There’s a mutual agreeance between your boyfriends. An almost immediate effort to help you pick out what they want you to wear once the afternoon comes around.

Johnny is casual about it, suggests a pant suit and the gold-chiffon dress you were wearing the night he pursued you. Lucas on the other hand is overly excited at the thought of dressing you. Picks out a short, ruby red cocktail dress and platform shoes as if you were going out dancing.

You all eventually settle on a dress you’ve never worn, a pale blue dress that’s covered in lace and falls around mid calf.

They dress completely different too, your two boyfriends.

Johnny sticks to a classic tuxedo, with a skinny black tie down the length of his torso. Lucas on the other hand is more laid back, black slacks and a suit jacket with a silky sapphire blue shirt almost unbuttoned down to his navel beneath it.

Johnny helps buckle you into your heels while Lucas zips your dress up. Johnny stands before you in the bathroom, helping with your make-up as Lucas tries to run ceramic tongs through your hair in an effort to straighten your messed mane.

Johnny brushes lashings of shimmery, opalescent blues along your eyelids. Rubs a coral blush faintly along your cheekbones with the pads of his fingers and happily steps back when you decide you should do your own mascara.

Mutterings and exchanges of absolutely beautiful, breathtakingly handsome and fucking hot, falling from all of your lips as you step out the door.

Lucas drives you three to the venue in his second-hand Chevrolet, to one of the smaller weddings you had planned this year. There were 50 guests in an outdoor tent, a same-sex wedding you took immense pride in being involved in.

The ceremony was gorgeous, the sweet exchanging of self-written vows between both brides had you smiling all throughout. Weddings had become incredibly repetitive to you, but there were ones like this that were essential in reigniting your desire to be a bride someday.

Lucas and Johnny were mingling with the caterers, the latter having said something about knowing the chef, Qian Kun. While Johnny introduced his boyfriend you snuck off to grab a flute of champagne, deciding against bringing a glass each to the pair to avoid the juggling.

So you were stood at the open bar, your gaze scanning the crowd absorbing the happy faces and scattered chattering. The perfect decorations you had organised, painting a satisfied grin onto your features.

“What do you think about the whole thing?” You turn at the voice, an older woman stood beside you cradling a Whiskey sour.

“Pardon?”

“Gay marriage”, she raises her brows, “What’s your opinion?”

You furrow your brows, incredibly confused by the clearly drunken stupor sprung upon you. “What is there to have an opinion of? It’s a wedding between two people.”

She rolls her eyes, “Well I think It’s unnatural, I mean look”, she points across the room, “Those two, it just looks bizarre.”

You scoff and follow her gaze, your lips parting at the sight. Johnny was explaining horderves as he fed them to Lucas, dabbing lovingly at the younger boys mouth with a napkin.

“I don’t-”

“Listen m’am, If I were you I’d be careful of what I say next. Those two men? Are my boyfriends”, you spit venomously, losing your composure a little more with each word. A little more with each sip.

She stares back at you horrified, “Two boyfriends? That’s a thing now?”

You huff, shaking your head, “Love has always been a thing, that’s all it is”, you say, “Love.”

She mirrors your actions, shaking her head, “It’s a freak-show is what it is, the youth are going to turn society into a circus.”

You clench your jaw, your patience wearing thin. You slam your glass onto the sticky wood of the bar, stomping away from the insulting stranger to find your boyfriends.

Johnny turns to you as you tap him on the shoulder, his bright smile immediately falling at the sight of your upset demeanour. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” He asks worriedly, a warm hand brushed along your shoulder.

You shake your head, frustrated tears pricking at your ducts. “Can we go, please?” You mutter, defeated. He simply nods, turning to Lucas with a frown.

Lucas welcomes the hug you spring upon him as you make it up to your apartment, your small sniffles and quiet sobs burning his heart with second-hand pain.

“Y/N, what’s happened?” Johnny asks from over your shoulder, rubbing his hand soothing over your lace adorned figure.

You whine, “It’s so unfair,” you mutter lifting your head.

Lucas brings his thumbs up to wipe the silvery tears that have collected under your eyes as you whimper. “Why should we be so harshly judged because we all fell in love? So because we aren’t two people, our love isn’t normal?”

Johnny sighs heavily, sliding his arms around your middle as you rest your head on Lucas’ chest. “Some people don’t understand love unless it’s between a man and a woman, it’s not their fault”, he speaks, “It’s just how they’ve been taught.”

Johnny always turned your view to face the brighter side of things, a positive reinforcement you desperately needed in times like this.

“I think they’re just jealous they don’t have enough passion to love two people at once,” Lucas pipes up, the depth of his voice vibrating through his chest where your head lay.

You chuckle a little, Johnny’s breathless laughs fanning along your neck. “I think it’s better to think your way, sweet boy.”

You adored the dynamic between the three of you, something you don’t think an outsider could ever understand. You had met them both around the same time, what you classify as a monumental period in your life.

It was your first lesson during an amateur art class where you had first met Lucas. You were 3 years deep into your career as a professional wedding planner, and it had left you bored and uninspired at the time. When a client suggested taking a class, you drew on your minuscule experience from high school and decided upon art.

During the first lesson you were thrust into the world of modern art face forward. Flustered with the notion of sketching a nude model, even more flustered when the nude model himself approached you at the end of the class and told you how accurate your sketch looked, with a sly wink.

He had asked you out for coffee during your second visit, the weekly class slowly becoming your source of excitement and inspiration. You learnt how to properly use oil pastels, how to shade with pencil shavings and how to make a mistake look purposeful with water colours.

Lucas wasn’t even meant to be the model that day, he told you over your matching coffees in a quaint cafe. The original model didn’t turn up and he was more than happy to offer his body over for the sake of art, he explained nonchalantly.

Your liking to the seat beside him in class and the shy glances naturally progressed into a pursuit of romance. He had sketched your visage on red coloured card with charcoal and expressed his desire to draw the rest of your body, had you blessed him with the opportunity.

He wasn’t shy in telling you how he felt, he was quite forward, unabashed in his obvious desire for you. Your friendly coffee dates turned into midnight meet-ups in his small apartment where you spent hours kissing. His favourite vintage hip-hop records on his turntable playing on a loop in the background.

Then there was Johnny.

You had met while planning catering at a monumental wedding. He was the stern head chef who spoke in a loud, controlling voice as he controlled his kitchen. But when he turned to greet you he melted into the complete opposite, the soft smile he offered as you negotiated on prices left you bright-eyed and allured.

It was two weeks full of distractions. Each time you met to discuss the progress in produce, you just found yourself nodding as you swam in the depths of his baritone voice.

During the night of the wedding, and once the desserts had been served he approached you. Glanced upon your golden silk-adorned figure and offered you a glass of champagne in his dirty chef uniform.

It seemed to happen all at once, the taste of champagne mixing on your tongues as you kissed outside the venue in front of a good part of the bride’s appalled family.

Your relationship casually progressed at a leisurely rate. He would take you on long drives up to vineyards, entertaining you with fruity whites and thick reds as you explored the beauty of the countryside.

But those times seemed so far away, the time in which you felt the need to try and pick between either casual relationship.

When you introduced the two, without mention of you dating either. You were pleasantly surprised at how well they got along. Due to them already having known each other, obliviously to you.

Lucas had been taking a cooking class during weekends, and as it turns out Johnny was his head chef. Lucas was his worst student, constantly asking for help and incessantly raising his hands for unneeded questions. He had never imagined the small crush he had developed on his teacher would mix into the love he had shared with you.

Time with your loves made it seem like your days were longer, like each moment spent with them made time stand still. There was no outside world when you were all together, when you were in each other’s arms there was nothing more blissful that could have ever existed.

Your work had fluctuated in the Winter months, Typhoon season had taken Seoul and as a result less weddings were being planned. Summer was always a favourable time for matrimonies, you had come to take notice of. Either that or divorce rates were going up, regardless you enjoyed the small break.

Lucas had finally been granted the opportunity to sketch the rest of your body. A night in which you all took turns dancing for each other, not sexily, sensually or teasingly. But rowdy to energetic pop music that was sung at the top of your lungs with pure passion.

You had all shared a bottle of strawberry champagne and the buzz caused a night of reminiscence. You came to a realisation that either boy wasn’t aware of how you met the other, and the mention of how Lucas confessed to you had reminded him of his proposition.

He carved the tasteful sketch into his sketchbook over a lengthy hour with a blunt pencil. The page it was drawn onto was now ripped out and hung in his bedroom, bordered by a gold frame above his bed as a keepsake.

He had turned more to art in the past few months. He had really taken a liking to freehand drawing and was sketching random items in your apartment as practice. Johnny would pick up each strewn about drawing with awe, praising the younger boy in a shower of compliments before tucking them away to keep them safe.

Johnny had been offered a catering job at a high-brow event. A medal adorning ceremony for elite athletes, at a lavish hall that only the important and wealthy would frequent. So you had packed up for the weekend to attend the event with Johnny, mainly because he wanted the support of you and Lucas as it was his first event in a Michelin star venue.

The event management had paid for accommodation for Johnny, and you two had taken advantage of his room. A lovers vacation if you will.

It was a 6 hour long drive up North, a journey spent swapping drivers every 2 hours to compare driving skills. When Lucas self-proclaimed himself as the best due to his ability to weave in and out from each lane, Johnny was quick to reprimand him and rightfully deem you the title.

When you showed up to the hotel you were shocked at the grandeur of the building, underestimating just how upscale the event would be. A large rotating door welcoming you as you greeted the sandy marble flooring with rhythmic clicks of your ankle boots.

Lucas grasped your hand playfully in his, swinging it back and forth as you trailed behind Johnny to the reception desk.

“Hello, may I help you?” The young receptionist asks, flashing a toothy smile.

“Yes, I have a room booked under Seo,” Johnny informed, leaning into the mahogany wood of the counter. The receptionist types away at his computer whilst Lucas is whispering dirty things in your ear to get you to flush his favourite shade of deep-red.

“Okay It’s here”, he nods, “How many will occupy the room this weekend?”

“There’s three of us,” Johnny nods, turning to face you two briefly.

The receptionist tilts his head slightly, eyeing you two where you stand behind Johnny. “Three? Sir, the bed only accommodates for two people. I’m afraid you’d have to get a bigger room for three people”.

You hear Johnny huff from where you stand, halting Lucas’ playful actions for the moment being.

“Why can’t I share a bed with my boyfriend and my girlfriend? We sleep in one bed every night, I don’t see why I can’t do the same here?”

The receptionist clears his throat, “Sir-”

“I’m a V.I.P guest sir. If I can’t share one room with my partners, I’m leaving,” Johnny spits, tapping his foot frustratedly where he stands. Lucas squeezes your hand out of nervousness and you return the gesture, reassuringly grazing your thumb against his skin.

“Oh! You’re catering the event tomorrow night,” the receptionist gasps in realisation. Johnny nods with a tight smile, patronising as ever.

There’s a rustling of papers, a few clicks on letters on the keyboard before a key card is presented to Johnny. “It’s all sorted sir.”

Johnny shakes his head disappointedly before taking the card, “I hope you don’t discriminate against anyone else today.” With that he turns on his heels, not giving the receptionist a chance to reply as he urges you to follow him to find your shared room.

The journey up to your room is quiet, the mood slightly solemn due to the disrespect shown toward your relationship.

As you enter the room, the confusion towards the receptionist just grows. The room is huge, the bed is slightly bigger than yours and appears highly capable of accommodating all three of your lengthy figures.

Lucas is the first to take the opportunity, jumping up onto the bed face down. Johnny shakes his head at the action, exchanging his frown with a bright smile.

“Having fun?” He teases, the younger boy just lets out a string of laughs in response, tucking his legs up and rolling around the bed.

You take a seat at the end of the bed and Lucas comes over to you, presses a kiss to your covered shoulder and inhales deeply. “You smell nice,” he comments with a smile.

You grin in response and Johnny hums, “She always does,” he adds as he takes a seat beside you. He takes one of your hands, brings it to his lips as he presses a kiss into the knuckles. “She is a princess after all,” he mutters against the skin.

You giggle inwardly at the sweet gesture, you had grown to absolutely adore the way he put you on a pedestal. At first it felt overbearing, as if you were being babied. But once you understood he was simply outpouring his adoration for how precious you were to him, you started to revel in it instead.

“When do you have to be in the kitchen?” You ask, watching him graze his lips along your skin. Ample lips squished to your knuckles.

“Hm”, he hums, “Later on.”

You grin at this, celebrating a silent victory at his words. You had been waiting all throughout the long journey to the North to get a morsel of attention from your boyfriends. “So we have some tim-”

“Can we go down to the pool?” Lucas asks excitedly, peeking at the view of the luxurious mass of chlorinated water from behind the silvery-grey curtains.

You drop your head in defeat, not holding off the soft chuckles that leave your lips in response to his interruption.

Johnny goes over to where Lucas is stood up on his toes to get a better view as he nearly presses his nose to the glass. Johnny slides his hands around his waist from behind, brushing his caramel coloured locks to the side as he presses a kiss into Lucas’ tawny gold skin.

The younger boy stops his excited antics and turns his head to face the older, “Can we go?” He mutters, his voice much more calm.

Johnny nods against his shoulder, soaking up the image of the dent above where his lips jut out, delicious and plump. He notices where the older boys eyes are focused in on and purses his lips, blowing a kiss that makes him chuckle against his shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, y’know?” Lucas mentions.

Johnny hums, “Yeah?” He asks, not holding back the smile that tugs at his lips.

He nods in his grasp, “This is a big deal, man.”

Johnny nods, “I’m glad you’re here with me, sweet boy.” He gushes, pressing a kiss to the side of his face.

Lucas feigns annoyance and whines a little, making you laugh from where you’re perched on the bed. Seconds from falling into an afternoon slumber.

It’s only when Johnny tuts playfully that Lucas turns to press their lips together. A short burst of passion that makes the younger boy chuckle softly at.

“What’s funny?” Johnny quirks as Lucas unravels the arms around his waist.

He shakes his head, “Just love you, is all.”

Johnny presses a chaste kiss to his lips, a smacking sound coming off as he pulls away. “Love you too,” he replies, smacking the younger boys’ bottom playfully. “C’mon, let’s go swim,” he says in a playful tone.

Lucas busies himself with changing into swimming shorts while Johnny comes over to where you’re lazed, your eyes barely open. He sits beside you, combing your hair back softly. The action causes you to open your eyes and smile up at him, “You want to come swimming?” He asks in a soft voice, accompanied by a tilt of his head.

You shake your head no with your last remaining bit of energy, “I’m sleepy.”

Johnny nods, leans down to press a lingering kiss to your forehead. “Sleep, my love.”

You welcome the darkness that comes to pull you into slumber, the sound of Lucas excitedly cheering fading out into the hallway as you’re left in the room alone to rest.

When you wake it’s dark outside, the sounds of the hotel television being channel surfed ringing throughout your sensitive ears. You rub at your eyes groggily, adjusting to the harsh glow of the bedside lamp.

You notice the stickiness between your thighs and sigh as your gaze focuses on Lucas at the foot of the bed. “What time is it?” You rasp, throwing the fluffy duvet off of your torso.

Lucas turns to you with raised brows, surprise evident on his features. He melts into a smile, chuckling at the way he was startled. “It’s 7”, he replies, “Johnny’s at the event already.”

You hum as you stretch out your legs, poking Lucas in the meantime. He protests playfully and smacks at your feet, lifting the covers to tickle them. You squeal and fight against his grip, painful giggles spilling from your lips with each swipe of his fingertips.

You manage to break free from his grasp, pulling your legs to your chest. He chuckles in response, crawling up the bed to lie beside you.

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, tracing a finger along the warmed skin of your upper arm. You nod, eyes focused on where he’s brushing against your skin.

You bite your lip as the touch reminds you of the throbbing between your thighs, something that had began to become a regular occurrence after waking, as of late. Vivid dreams recollecting nights of crazed lust and endless pleasure.

Lucas pauses after taking note of the action, the playful darkness in your eyes. “What?” He mutters.

You don’t reply, wasting no time as you simply scoot closer to him to press your lips to his. He sighs into the kiss, the way you immediately push your tongue past his lips making it apparent how aroused you already are.

He rolls you beneath him, repossessing control from you as he presses his body flush against yours. You hum in response, your fingers gripping at the hem of his shirt.

He takes your hands in his, tugging them away from his shirt as he lifts his mouth off of yours. He smiles when you chase his lips, pulling away further.

“What do you want?” He asks lowly. Again you don’t respond, instead tugging at his belt loops as an answer.

He grabs at your hands again, pinning them down beside your head as he speaks. “I said, what do you want?” He repeats, punctuating each word. His tone more stern and unforgiving than you had ever heard.

You pause, slightly taken aback by his sudden increase in dominance. Lucas had always been softer with you, Johnny explained him as vanilla because you were the first girl he’d been with. Lucas took offence to the comment and had been observing how Johnny was with you, choosing tonight to show you the results.

You’re curious over the change in his demeanour, the urge to test how far you can push this new character was strong. You collect yourself and crane your neck, lips ghosting over his as you answer, “Fuck me.”

He hums, deep in his throat in response and the effect is delicious. You moan softly as he releases the harsh grip around your wrists in favour for unbuttoning your shorts, tugging them harshly down the length of your legs.

He watches you sit up and tug your own shirt off, peeling it off to reveal a lack of undergarments. You bare breasts perked, hardened nipples begging for attention as you watch him eye them.

He almost lunges forward, splaying you beneath him as he hungrily sucks a nipple into his mouth. You moan out, your hips coming off the bed in search of contact as he laves across the sensitive buds.

He brings an unoccupied hand to tweak at your other bud, pinching it harshly between his fingers with no relent. You mewl at the feeling, the painful sting causing a drizzle of wetness to seep from between your folds.

He flicks his tongue against the sensitive skin before he pulls away, the air hitting the wetness in a combination that makes you shiver in delight.

He kneels between your thighs, sits up and peels his shirt off. The way in which he stares darkly down at you as he tugs his belt free from his jeans makes you breathless with anticipation.

As he’s occupied with tugging his jeans off you can’t stand the ache any longer. Trailing a hand down into your underwear and rolling your hips against your fingers.

Lucas clenches his jaw once he’s as bare as you, watches as you slide your tongue across your teeth, hooded eyes daring him to make his move.

He snatches your hand from your underwear, tossing it to the side before moving to tug off your panties. The cracking sound of elastic stretching out as he tosses them elsewhere.

He watches as your thighs fall open around his hips, your lips bitten red as you beg for him. “Please,” you pant, your belly dipping in want.

He huffs as he takes hold of his hardness, tapping it teasingly against your clit, causing little jolts to shake through your body.

“Are you on birth control babe?” He asks seriously, a momentary lapse of character.

You nod, watching his eyes light up in response. “Good, because I’m fucking you raw.” With that he stuffs his cock into you in one sharp thrust, the burn that it brings causing your fingers to fly up and grasp at his biceps either side of your head.

He snaps his hips in sharp thrusts, the slapping sound resonating throughout the otherwise silent room. You keen and whimper beneath him, watching how dark his eyes have become as he studies your reactions.

You relish in the way you hug him tightly, the snug fit of his cock bare and raw against your slick walls. He brings his thumb down to rub at your clit briefly, the action causing your head to fall back, lips parted as you cry out.

He slides the same hand up your body, between your breasts before settling around the column of your neck. You gasp quietly, your lips parting as you lift your head to watch him over-think the movement in his head.

Lucas was soft, he had always been soft. It was always making love with him, but Johnny had left an influence on him that he couldn’t explain. All he knew is that he too wanted to make you beg and cry for him, he was sick of sweet nothings. He wanted you absolutely fucked out and begging for more.

He continues with the snapping of his hips, the incessant way he drives his cock into is steadily building a powerful orgasm deep in your belly. The way he squeezes at the sides of your throat has you dazed, his eyes carefully focused on your reactions as he strengthens his hold.

Your eyes roll into your head in a way that hypnotises him, makes him pick up the movement of his hips. Driving into you with more force, the lack of barrier between the two of you causing you to pool incessantly around him in response.

He feels you tighten around him, a deep groan falling from his lips. “Are you close, babe?” He asks, watching the way you look up at him helplessly, with furrowed brows. You whine in response, a weak agreeance to his obvious question.

The corner of his lip turns up at this, “Yeah?”

You nod as best you can, your oxygen flow restricted so much that your head starts to pound. He drives home, halting his thrusts as he’s bottomed out, deep within you.

You huff weakly, your hips raising in an effort to get him to continue, but failing miserably. He coos teasingly as you whine, “What’s the matter? Wanna cum?”

You whine squeakily in your throat at the patronising smile he possesses, eyes begging him to move as you flutter around him. He presses a kiss to your pouted lips, biting at the jut of them before picking up his pace once again.

You’re on the brink of cumming almost immediately, the tear-inducing way he rolls his hips causes a choked sob to spill from your lips. You cum almost in sync, grabbing at the hand still wrapped around your throat in an effort to get him to remove it.

He cums in sharp pulses, rhythmic slaps that eventually dissipate into stillness. He moans at the way you pulse around him and the stickiness that coats his bare cock as he pulls out.

“Lift your hips,” he simply says as he collects your discarded underwear. You agree, digging your heels into the mattress as you lift your hips.

He slides your panties back on, tapping on your hip as a sign to lower them back to the bed. As you do, you feel his cum seep out of you and slick the cotton of your underwear. A small gasp falling from your lips at the feeling.

He spreads your legs and moans at the sight of the slight drips that seep out of the sides, closing your legs and urging you to sit up. “We’re going to greet Johnny at the end of his shift with my cum still leaking out of your cunt, okay?”

You moan breathlessly, a moan so quiet that you can barely hear it vibrate through your ears. You nod at his words, your heart beating in response to the smile that he flashes at you.

When you dress up nicely to meet Johnny, he is not impressed with the sight of you. He knows what you look like post-sex, fuck, the whole restaurant could probably tell. Your eyes are still glassy and your skin is flushed. He doesn’t even know what to say about the redness around your neck.

He sends Lucas a panic inducing glare as he leads the way up to your shared room, a silent journey. Johnny slams the door behind him as he enters the suite, his jaw clenched and nostrils flared.

“The fuck did you two do? I’m downstairs working my fuckin’ ass off, and you’re up here fucking,” he huffs. His hands balled into fists as they rest on his hips.

Lucas lets out a nervous chuckle out of habit, “She was beggin-”

“I don’t give a fuck if she starts sucking your cock, Luc. You couldn’t have some respect and wait for me?” He fires back, the slightest trace of hurt lacing his tone.

You know this isn’t about you two being together alone, it naturally happened a lot between you three. Whether it be Lucas and Johnny while you were working late or you and Johnny while Lucas was away with his parents. He was upset because this was his night and he felt excluded and ignored.

Lucas huffs, amused. “John-”

“On your knees,” he spits, cutting off the younger boys attempted apology.

You watch quietly from the bed, how Lucas raises his eyebrows out of shock. “Huh?”

He tugs at Lucas’ tie, the one you helped him put on as you dressed up for Johnny. He undoes it and slides it from his neck, “On your knees,” he repeats, his tone tight. The younger boy sinks to his knees, sitting on his legs as he obeys.

Johnny comes over to where you are and gestures for you to move up the bed, as you sit against the plush pillows Johnny takes your wrists into his grasp. You watch as he crosses the tie around your wrists and anchors them to the headboard, looping them around the wooden pillars until you’re completely immobile.

You slightly panic at the sensation, Johnny had never tied you up before and the look in his eyes tells you he’s not in the mood to let you free easily. He bunches your crimson velvet dress around your hips and tugs at your panties, pulling them down your legs before he pauses.

“Princess”, he asks in a hushed tone, “Did he cum inside you?”

You gaze into his darkened eyes and nod helplessly as he tugs them the rest of the way off, clearly aggravated with the admission. He parts your legs and gazes upon your glistening flesh, the last remnants of Lucas’ cum seeping out of you.

“Keep them spread,” he orders lowly, his gaze narrowed. And you don’t dare disobey.

He wants to minimise the possibility of you gaining pleasure during his next actions, not even allowing the possibility of you pressing your thighs together.

Johnny goes over to where Lucas is sat once he’s satisfied you’ll behave yourself. He tugs on the younger boys’ hair as he bends down to his level, Lucas grits his teeth at the action, his hands idle in his lap.

“I need to put you in your place, remind you how to respect someone” Johnny spits, tugging his head back. Lucas whimpers as Johnny ghosts his lips over his, smirking at the action before he pulls away.

Johnny unbuttons his chef whites, the splattering of mint and caramel sauces blended into messy patches across the fabric. He tosses it behind Lucas as the younger boy’s gaze is fixed to the floor.

You wet your lips as Johnny slides his shirt off, the honey-coloured skin beneath tempting you back into arousal. Johnny catches the way your hips shift and diverts his gaze to you, chuckling knowingly as he unbuckles his belt.

He taps on Lucas’ cheek once he’s unzipped his slacks and when the younger boy meets his gaze he speaks. “If you move your fucking hands, you don’t get to cum. Understood?”

Lucas’ feels his breath hitch in the back of his throat, giving a small nod in response. Johnny gives an approving smile in response, “Good.”

Lucas’ head is reeling, he craved for moments like this, when Johnny was in a bad mood. Unforgiving in his relentless punishments. Of course, Johnny rarely punished you, you were always good for him. Lucas was the one who corrupted you from time to time, the one who disobeyed and made a game of Johnny’s orders.

Johnny bares himself, tugs his remaining garments off and welcomes the warm air kissing his nude skin as he takes hold of his hard cock. He bites at his lower lip at the way Lucas gazes up at him, anticipation buried beneath carnal lust.

He makes sure to leave a gap between his cock and it’s eventual place of burial as he commands, “Suck.”

Lucas leans forward, parting his lips as he pushes his mouth onto Johnny’s cock, laving at the head once it’s past his lips.

Johnny’s amusement peaks at the way Lucas leisurely sucks at his hardness, trying to please with each slow bob of his head. He grips onto his hair, sliding his mouth the rest of the way down his length like he should’ve taken the initiative and done himself.

You moan softly from your fixed position as Lucas chokes in response to the action, the air hitting your soaked arousal in a displeasing manner. Johnny pays no mind to your noises, only throws a glance to you to make sure you aren’t trying to get off and continues.

The hand wound into Lucas’ caramel locks is what’s used to control the younger boy, the groans he lets out causing a delicious tickle to spread throughout the older’s belly in response.

“Did you choke her?” Johnny asks, voice slightly wavering due to his continuous thrusts.

Lucas naively attempts to answer around the cock down his throat, gagging in the meantime. Johnny pulls out to let him speak, only for a second.

Lucas is panting, eyes teary and cheeks flushed as he stares up at Johnny. A blissfully fucked out boy knelt obediently before him as he stares down.

“You said she likes it,” Lucas reasons.

Johnny hums as he strokes his cock lazily, jutting his hips forward a few times to catch Lucas’ buxom lips. “So now you follow everything I say?”

Lucas breaks eye contact as he contemplates his answer, a small sound of disagreeance bubbling from his lips. “No, I just wanted to have the same effect on her that you do.”

Johnny tilts his head, “Princess, tell our sweet boy how you feel. Is he right?” He says, turning his head to face where you lay, helpless.

You shake your head rapidly, “No, I don’t care what you do Lucas. I love you regardless.” You pause as you take in Lucas bewildered expression, “But if you want to change it up sometimes, I fully welcome that too.”

A chuckle erupts from Lucas in response to your words, looking up at the older boy with a smile so warm and genuine that he threatens to break down the character Johnny has built up so well.

Johnny hasn’t stopped stroking himself throughout the conversation and as a result has brought himself dangerously close to his edge once he turns to Lucas again. He regains his previous position and slides his mouth onto Johnny’s cock without instruction, a deep groan from his throat earning a minuscule whimper from the older boy.

You whine out from where you’re laid, tossing your head to the side frustratedly at the lack of attention. Your core is throbbing incessantly to the point of it becoming painful and the image of Johnny cumming doesn’t do anything but spur the throbbing on.

Johnny slides Lucas down onto his cock until his nose is pressed flat to the skin above, cumming down his throat with a hiss and a rut of his hips. As he pulls off a stringy mixture of cum and saliva spill from the younger boys lips, the coughs that follow are enough to have Johnny kneel to his level, stroking his matted hair back as he catches his breath.

“Are you okay, sweet boy?” Johnny asks, eyes carrying a level of worry to them. Lucas nods happily once he’s recovered, still panting lightly.

You whine out again, desperate to catch a glance thrown your way, or even a reprimanding at this point. Johnny sighs as he pulls his eyes from Lucas’ to where you’re laid, rolling your hips against the air in search of friction.

“What should we do with her?” Johnny mutters quietly away from you, turned to Lucas. “She didn’t do anything wrong, just let her cum,” he shrugs.

Johnny’s gone soft after his orgasm, he thinks. As he finds himself agreeing to Lucas suggestion, the younger boy moving to lie beside you as he tugs his cock out from his slacks.

You watch with furrowed brows, closing your thighs in response to the sound of him spitting onto his palm. “W-why don’t you use m-me?” You pant, watching as he lubes his cock up, squeezing at the base.

He ignores your words, lets out a soft breath as he begins pumping his hand lazily. Reaching a hand over to grab at your breast as he does. You moan breathlessly, keening over-dramatically in response.

“I’m too tired to do anything,” he complains in an unbothered tone. Squeezing at your breast every now and then in rhythm with his strokes. You wet your lips at the action, watching his belly dip in tandem with his movements.

You turn your attention to Johnny once you feel the bed dip on your other side, looking to him with desperate eyes as you spread your legs again in fear of being reprimanded.

“Lucas”, he chuckles, “You’re teasing her, look at her. Poor thing,” he says breathlessly.

You whine, close lipped at the mention. Your eyes follow every move Johnny makes as he inches towards you, craning your neck back and following his lips as he hovers over you from where he’s laid.

He smiles at this, the adorable look of helplessness in your eyes when you’re this desperate could have you mistaken with a puppy begging for a belly scratch.

He ghosts his lips over yours, relishing in the way you whimper as he prolongs the contact. He presses his lips to yours softly, as if you aren’t as worked up as you are.

You moan into the kiss, your wrists going numb with the tightness of the tie wrapped around them. You can still hear Lucas’ strokes behind you as you push your hips towards Johnny, a last ditch effort to get him to either touch you or put you in your place. Testing the waters.

Johnny smiles at this, pulling away from the kiss to look at the way your eyes have gone all glassy just from a PG kiss. His eyes trail over your half dressed figure, the way your chest heaves with light pants, your belly dipping as you roll your hips upwards, your toes curled in frustration.

“Baby”, he coos, trailing a hand along your outer thigh, distracting you from his hooded eyes as he watches you. “What do you want me to do?”

You bite your lip as his hand wanders, letting your head fall back against the headboard as he runs it along the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. Your lips part as you take in the sensation, the minuscule action bringing an indescribable pleasure due to the amount of neglect you were subject to.

“Anything”, you pant, “Everything.”

Johnny tilts his head as he watches your head resurface, carefully watching the movements of his hand as he moves closer to your place of need. “Anything?”

You nod helplessly, whimpering when Lucas gives your breast another firm squeeze. Johnny relents, bringing his fingers to your wetness in a meeting so blissful you could cry.

He trails his fingers along your clit, rubbing lazy circles into the over-sensitive bud. You moan out, struggling against your restraints at the pleasure it brings. You roll your hips against the friction, a small smile painting it’s way onto your lips as you feel your painful ache slip away.

“You’re so wet”, he teases, “What a mess you’re making”.

You moan happily, keening as you let your head fall to face Lucas. Catching his hooded eyes as he continues pleasuring himself.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Lucas curses from beside you, eyes on yours. “Use your fingers on her.”

Johnny agrees wordlessly as you feel him prod two fingers at your entrance. Your walls hungrily sucking in the digits as he presses them into you, knuckle deep.

You cry out, your back arching as he presses them to the spongy flesh behind your frontal walls. The squelching that plays out through the room spurs on Lucas as he nears his edge, taking careful not of the way you sob into your upper arm, biting at the skin.

“Fuck,” you practically squeal, your voice hoarse and shaky as he strengthens each thrust of his fingers. When he begins curling them you loose it, the burning in your belly spreading throughout your limbs and pouring of your lungs as you cum with a choked sob.

Johnny doesn’t relent though, he continues the incessant curling of his fingers. Even as you pool around him and spill onto the white linen.

You whine out, your eyes teary and cheeks hot at the tinge of over-sensitivity that comes with his persistent digits.

“Come on, cum again,” Johnny encourages, “You waited so long for it.”

You turn your head to Lucas, your eyes catching as he teeters on the edge of euphoria. He leans forward, pressing his lips to yours just as he orgasms, his cum bubbling over his fist and onto his heated skin.

Once he wipes himself off he turns his attention to you, trailing a hand over your abdomen before joining where Johnny’s fingers lay. Rubbing into your clit in incessant circles.

When he brings fingers into the mix to rub at your clit you loose it, your hips coming off the bed in response to the sensitivity. You can barely keep your eyes open long enough to watch the delicious image before your head is almost forcefully snapped back as you cum.

You pant, high-pitched and on the edge of tears as Lucas removes his fingers. But Johnny is relentless, not even flinching as tears start to trickle down your flushed cheeks.

“One more,” Johnny mutters pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. “You can do one more,” he assures you.

You nod breathlessly, letting out a whine in response as he continues the deep thrusting of his fingers. Still curling them with an amount of force that has you wondering how they haven’t diminished in power.

You burn with over-sensitivity and the squelching sounds have progressed so much that your ears ring at the volume in which the sounds come. Your toes have been curled so long you begin to cramp and your wrists are stinging with the tightness they’ve been continuously wrapped in.

“Johnny,” you sob as you feel a pained orgasm build up, deep in your belly. “Please,” you breathe out, tears trailing over your scrunched up cheeks.

Lucas hushes you, sweeps his thumbs over your cheeks to collect your tears and sucks them into his mouth. You don’t know if it’s delusion or actual fact, as you start to believe your orgasm tastes better when Lucas is kissing you, hushing your cries.

Lucas chases your lips as you pull away to cry out, following the movement of your head falling back as you lift your hips. Johnny intensifies his movements with the little energy he has left as you spill over the edge, cumming hard around his fingers.

Your legs clamp shut around his fingers, still digging up into you as he helps you through your high. Your legs shake uncontrollably as your orgasm bubbles away, the sated feeling in your body making your limbs go limp and your eyes hooded.

“So pretty,” Lucas mumbles as he presses kisses along your jaw, your lips still parted as you pant, coming back to life.

Johnny slides his pruning fingers from you, sucking the essence into his mouth before he unties you. You hiss as you bring your arms down, the burning in your muscles overshadowing the burning of the skin around your wrists.

He cradles your hands in his, running his lips over the burnt skin. “Are you okay?”

You nod weakly, letting your arms fall to your sides as Lucas brings you to his side. Johnny huddles in beside your figure, fixing your dress over your thighs as you lie, almost motionless.

“You did so well, princess. Is that a new record?” Johnny teases as he takes note.

You laugh weakly, your eyes falling shut as you focus on the hand rubbing along your back. “In a row, yeah. I’ve never done three.”

Lucas hums, impressed. “I wish I could cum three times in a row,” he comments.

Johnny lifts his head, his ears peaking at the comment. “We could try.”

Lucas huff, “Yeah right, I’m not a masochist like Y/N.”

You whine in protest, “You’re just jealous you have no pain tolerance.”

Johnny snickers as Lucas screws up his face at the teasing, resisting the urge to reach over and pinch his cheek.

There’s a nice moment of silence which you relish in, the soft trailing of fingertips over your forearms, over your wrists as you bask in the serene quietness.

“So,” Johnny clears his throat. “You really let Lucas come inside of you?”

You feel Lucas laugh from where your head is laid on his chest, lifting your head to send him a glare. “Why are you laughing?”

He shrugs, turning his gaze towards Johnny. “You just sound jealous, is all.”

Johnny scoffs, “I’m not jealous.”

Lucas shakes his head in protest, “You are. You’re jealous she’ll have my baby before yours.”

It’s your turn to scoff as you muster up enough energy to sit up once again, “Who said anything about a baby?”

“Yeah,” Johnny chimes in, “We’ve already got one.”

Lucas furrows his brows for a second before taking in the amused faces that stare back at him, expecting a retaliation. He gasps dramatically as the realisation hits him, delayed in his state of exhaustion. “I’m the baby?”

You snicker at his adorable expression, his eyes wide and brows raised as he points a finger to himself. Johnny laughs, reaching over to wrap an arm over the two of you. “You’re both my babies.”

You nod happily at the loving name, “Baby,” you agree, snuggling into their lengthy figures.

Lucas sighs dramatically as you look to him expectantly, watching him roll his eyes. “Baby,” he mutters in agreeance.


End file.
